He Should Know
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Her mother was right. She should tell him. He had a right to know. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, every time I start writing one of these one-shots I think it's going to be under 1,000 words because I only want to get the idea out of my head but then I sit down and start typing and it always gets out of hand. Because the moment I dive into their emotions I can't seem to stop. **

**So, TAKE THE FEELS!**

* * *

Emma was leaning over the railing, staring into the turquoise water below. She had to admit that Neverland was beautiful. It really was. All the colors seemed brighter, more livid. But the beauty was only masking the danger that was hidden in its waters, hidden in its forests.

But she wasn't alone. Her parents were with her. Henry's grandfather and Regina.

And Hook.

Since the moment he'd told her that he just needed reminding that he could care about other people than himself, he had actually never wavered. Her heart had actually jumped in her chest as Gold had asked him if he was done trying to kill him. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, she'd seen how much it cost him to let go of his revenge. But he did let go.

Three hundred years he had only one goal. Killing Rumpelstiltskin. Three hundred years.

Emma didn't want to think about why he came back. He had told her about Baelfire, one night when she couldn't sleep and came up on deck, stumbling upon him and they'd started talking, the night seeming to let them forget for one moment why they were on his ship together, where they were headed, for one moment they'd forgotten about the dangers that were lying ahead of them. They had been just sitting opposite of each other and had talked for hours.

She didn't want to think about the fact that she'd walked on deck almost every night since then, searching for him, expecting him to be there, to take her fears away, even if it was just for a few hours.

She didn't want to think about the fact that being near him actually calmed her down, soothed the turmoil that ricocheted through her brain during the day. Every time her mind wanted to tell her that he was the one person who was keeping her sane, she shied away. Pushing the thought into a deep corner of her brain, just ignoring it. Because she couldn't deal with it. Not now. Not when all she could think about was finding Henry.

A shadow fell over her and she turned her head, smiling softly as she saw that Mary Margaret had joined her. She didn't say anything immediately, just staring out on the ocean with her until she suddenly tilted her head and spoke quietly. "What is going on between Hook and you?"

"Nothing." Emma replied quickly, realizing that the answer came probably too quickly and her mother raised one eyebrow, giving her a knowing look. A look that said that she was not buying it and Emma huffed out an exaggerated breath before she said reluctantly. "Too much."

"I know." The confidence in her mother's voice somehow shocked her. She had thought she had hidden her feelings for Hook pretty well. But apparently not well enough.

"Mom?" Emma said softly and she saw her mother flinch slightly out of the corner of her eye as she addressed her like this. She knew she was still not used to it. They both weren't. But right in this moment Emma needed her mother. She was confused. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard I try ..." Emma trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words what she was feeling.

"He gets under your skin." Mary Margaret replied softly.

"He can read me like an open book." Emma said, barely above a whisper. "He just takes a look at me and knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. No matter how hard I try to keep everything hidden behind a mask of confidence. He just sees right through it."

"He knows you."

"Tell me that I'm crazy!" Emma swirled around to her, her voice taking on a pleading tone. "Tell me that I should turn around and walk away from this! Tell me that I'm just being ridiculous. That the feelings I have will go away. That I'm just too emotional right now."

"So you want me to be the voice of reason here?"

"Yes! Tell me that I'm completely out of my mind."

"You didn't lose your mind."

"But he … I shouldn't … how can I ..." Emma pressed her hands against the railing, tightening her fingers around the wood.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret put her hand over hers, squeezing her fingers slightly, waiting for her to look up before she continued. "It's understandable. He came back. He came back for you."

"No. You're wrong." Emma jerked her hand out of her mother's grip, crossing her arms over her stomach. "He came back because he wanted to prove to himself and Neal that he could be a better man."

"Neal? What has Neal to do with it?"

"He was on his ship a long time ago when he was still a boy and he is … was Milah's son. He wanted to be a father for him but Neal blamed him for his mother's death and pushed him away." Emma explained, turning her gaze back to the ocean as she added softly. "He didn't come back for me."

"You are such a strong woman, Emma. I'm really proud of you." Mary Margaret grabbed her shoulders, turning her around gently, her hands cupping her face. "But sometimes you are just blind."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, tilting her head unconsciously into her mother's touch.

"Do you really think it would come easy to him to admit it out loud?" Mary Margaret replied, not answering her question straight away. "You know his past. We all know it. He lost his love and was driven by revenge for over three hundred years. Until he met you."

"No! It has nothing to do with me." Emma said stubbornly, not willing to listen to her mother's argumentation. "He gave up his revenge because of Neal."

"Neal might had something to do with his decision but we were all there when you held your passionate speech at Granny's. I could see it in his eyes how much it affected him when you told him that you two understand each other. Because you do. You had a connection with him right from the start and Emma?" Mary Margaret lifted her hand and put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that she had to look into her face. "He was really hurt that you left him up on that beanstalk. He didn't lie to you. He wouldn't have done the same. He might be a pirate but somehow he still has a code of honor. He trusted you. I don't know what happened while you climbed up that beanstalk and fought Anton but something did happen between you two. I could feel it."

"Because something did happen. Because even back then he could see right through all the walls I've built up to protect myself. He didn't even have to try. He just saw me. He just saw the person I really am, Mom."

"You should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Emma asked slightly exasperated.

"How much he means to you." Mary Margaret said softly. "He was alone for three hundred years and you know better than anyone what it means to be alone. Don't waste precious time, Emma. He needs you and you need him." Mary Margaret turned her around so that she was looking straight at the helm and gave her a gentle push. "Go! Tell him!"

Emma stumbled a step forward, stopping unsure but when she looked over her shoulder back at her mother she just gave her a reassuring nod and straightening her shoulders, Emma walked towards the helm, taking the steps up to him with a confident stance.

But when she reached him and looked up into his eyes all the confidence left her and she just stared at him for a few seconds before she tried to push words past the lump in her throat. "I ..."

"Swan? What is it?" Killian asked, looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze, clearly at a loss why she'd come up to the helm but then his gaze softened, understanding shining out of his eyes as he said softly. "You know we will find him, don't you? We will find him."

"I know. But that's not what I want ..." Emma replied, trying to get the words out again but she still wasn't able to tell him what she wanted to tell him, what she needed to tell him.

"Emma?"

"I would have never thought that my mother, of all people, would tell me to just go for it." The words burst out of her and she continued hastily. "But I should have known. After all, she and Dad moved heaven and earth to be together.

"What are you trying to tell me, love?"

"God, this is harder than I thought." Emma sighed, kneading her hands in front of her before she took in a deep breath, stealing herself to get it all out. "I … I really don't know how to say it. So I'm just gonna say it and it'll probably come out completely wrong but ..."

"You don't make any sense, love. I don't understand ..." Killian began but Emma interrupted him.

"This … you and me … it scares the shit out of me. You should know that. I'm so scared. Scared about not finding Henry, scared about losing someone while we are searching for him, scared that we will never find a way out of Neverland."

"You don't have to be scared."

"But I am scared." Emma said firmly, her voice shaking slightly as she continued. "I'm scared about all of those things. But what scares me the most are the feelings I have for you. I … Mom told me I need to tell you. So this is me telling you."

Emma forced herself to hold his gaze, to not chicken out now. Because her mother was right. He should know. She should tell him. Balling her hands into fists, she gathered all her strength to tell him what he needed to know.

"You are scaring me, Captain. You are really scaring me. The feelings I have when it comes to you are scaring me. I meant it when I told you that you and I understand each other. Because we do. When we climbed the beanstalk … I felt drawn to you … like we are somehow kindred spirits. What I'm trying to tell you is … you mean a lot to me. Somehow I consider you a friend but … I want this to be more than a friendship … my feelings go beyond mere friendship … I want you. Plain and simple. I want you."

Emma didn't even give him a chance to say anything in reply as she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to press her lips against his.

As her lips met his he couldn't react immediately, still stunned by her words. He'd promised her that they would find her lad and he hadn't let allow himself to look closer at the feelings he had for her. He'd always told himself that there might come a time when he could take a closer look and pursue her. Deep down he had known all along that she might be the woman who would bring him back to life. A part of him knew right from the start that they shared a special connection.

He had denied himself to act on the attraction but since she'd taken the first step he couldn't hold himself back any longer and his arms went around her waist, pulling her into his body, his mouth devouring her hungrily, kissing her passionately.

"I want you, too." Killian murmured against her lips, his voice hoarse with emotions. "Gods, Emma! I want you more than you can imagine."

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, the emotions coursing through her body making her feel dizzy and a chuckle slipped over her lips as a strange thought popped up in her brain and leaning back, she met his eyes, a smile curving up her mouth as she said. "You know David is gonna punch you again when he finds out."

"He is one overprotective father." Killian replied, shooting her a devilish grin.

"Yes, I know." Emma whispered contently, the realization that David would probably go into protective Daddy mode sending a warm feeling through her body.

"I'll gladly let him punch me when it makes you that happy."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"You've lacked a father for so long in your life, love." Killian replied softly. "I know the feeling and I'm glad to know that he will always protect you. Because that's what fathers do. Protect their children."

"There is still so much I don't know about you. You never told me about your parents and I want to hear … I would really like to hear about Milah."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, love." Killian said, hesitating for a second before he added. "But you might not like what you'll hear."

"Afraid I'm gonna turn away when you tell me all your gruesome secrets?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes." Killian replied honestly.

"I won't." Emma reassured him, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Promise?" Killian asked, the uncertainty in his voice making her throat close up.

"Promise!"

They both had a past. They both had loved people and they both had lost people. They both had done things they weren't proud of. They both had made mistakes. But she was confident that they still had a chance to find their happy ending.

They had found each other. She had lost hope a long time ago. But being in his arms she felt the flames of hope rising up in her chest again. He had brought hope back into her life. He had brought love back into her life.

She had lost faith in love. She had believed that she would never truly love anyone ever again. But apparently some sayings were true.

Only love could heal a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**And up with the rating, people! It's M-rated now. For a reason!**

**I didn't intend to write a second chapter for this. I blame **_Angelfan984_** because her review inspired my muse to add this. **

**So, I do actually think that their first time together is going to be wild and passionate and just the 'ripping the clothes of each other' kind of sex and that's how I wrote all their 'first times' so far. But **_Angelfan984_** pointed out that in this scenario she thinks that it should be sweet and gentle. Well, since my muse is terrible when someone plants an idea in my head she fired picture after picture of them having slow and tender sex at me until I gave in and just wrote it and I love me a challenge. Let's see if I can keep it tender! :-)**

* * *

_Only love could heal a broken heart. _

Because her heart had been broken and she'd truly believed that it had been broken beyond repair, that no man would ever be able to make her trust him with her heart again.

But it had happened. She had found that man. She was in his arms right now and she would take Mary Margaret's advice and wouldn't waste any more time.

"I'll be right back." Emma slipped out of his arms, giving him a dazzling smile before she hurried below deck.

Killian was just staring after her, still not quite sure if what just happened was actually real or just something his brain came up with because he wanted it so much. He hadn't moved at all as Emma reappeared with her father in tow a few minutes later. Prince Charming was looking a little peeved that he'd been woken up but Emma just dragged him up the stairs to the helm, giving Killian an expecting look.

"What is your father doing here?" Killian looked from Emma to her father, a scowl appearing between his brows. "You didn't need to haul him out of bed so that he could punch me right now."

"Punch him? Why would I want to punch him? What did he do?" David stiffened, every sleepiness vanished out of his posture in a heartbeat and he already took a step towards Killian, balling his hands into fists and a small smirk quirked up Killian's mouth because he knew how much Emma loved to see Prince Charming's protective side.

"Nothing." Emma pulled David back, rolling her eyes unnerved. "He didn't do anything that warrants a punch."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Emma, I don't understand ..." Killian began but Emma interrupted him.

"You did teach him how to stir your ship, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But ..."

"Splendid." Emma grinned, grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him down the stairs. "David, you can manage the ship alone for an hour or so, right?"

"Yes. But where are you two going?"

"We need to take care of something and it can't wait."

"Take care of ..." David started, his eyes falling on their intertwined hands and he furrowed his brows, taking in a sharp breath as he suddenly realized what Emma was talking about. "Oh no! Emma! You can't ..."

"Of course I can." Emma threw back over her shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now she is calling me Dad." David grumbled already stepping away from the helm but then he saw his wife coming up to him, a soft smile on her face and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"She is an adult, David." Mary Margaret said quietly, her hand brushing over his arm.

"So you actually approve of this?"

"You mean would he have been my choice?" Mary Margaret asked, waiting for his nod before she shook her head slightly. "No, he wouldn't have been."

"See! We should go after them, we should ..."

"But it's not our choice to make. They need each other."

"I don't like it."

"Of course not." Mary Margaret chuckled. "You are her father."

"I'm ridiculous, aren't I?" David questioned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Only a little."

"So she really chose him?" David looked down, a small part of him still hoping that his wife would tell him that this was just a fling, that it wouldn't last, even though deep down he knew that it was more than that.

"Looks like it." Mary Margaret said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his. "She chose him."

~K&E~

Emma closed the door firmly behind her, pushing the bolt shut. She would not let anyone interrupt this. She had denied herself to acknowledge her feelings for so long and she meant what she told David. She couldn't wait any longer.

Pushing herself away from the door, she turned around slowly, expecting Killian to watch her but he was bent over the table, his back turned towards her and she heard the distinctive sound of a striking match as he lighted the gas lamp in front of him and she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against the cool leather of his coat.

His hand went immediately up to cover hers and he leaned back slightly, his fingers skimming over her skin, neither of them moving for a few minutes, both still a little stunned about the fact that they had finally admitted that they had feelings for each other.

Slowly Killian turned around in her arms, his hand going up to her hair, brushing it softly back over her shoulder and tilting his head, he leaned down, his lips ghosting over her neck, making her shiver, his mouth trailing a path up to her ear, then along her jaw, his breath brushing hot over her skin as he hovered over her lips but he didn't close the last gap but stepped back and shrugged out of his coat.

Somehow she'd always expected that when they would finally cross the line it would be hot and passionate. Wild sex that would leave bruises. She wasn't prepared for this sensual assault, his tenderness.

Her hands trailed over the buttons of his vest and she remembered that she'd wanted to ask him why he'd stopped wearing all black and instead appeared with this red vest about two weeks ago. She knew him wearing it was carrying a deeper meaning. Somehow it had seemed as if a burden had been taken away from his shoulders. Something had changed that day, she had felt it. It had made it even harder for her to deny the feelings she had developed for him.

Slipping her hand under the buttons, she opened it slowly, her eyes fixated on the task, her fingers trembling slightly as she unfastened the buttons of his shirt next, holding her breath as she brushed both his shirt and the vest over his shoulders. She'd caught herself quite often imagining how he would look like naked, the deep V of his shirts giving her already a pretty good idea but she was still not prepared for the sight in front of her.

Taking one step back, she let her eyes roam over his chest and lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers over the scars covering his body, barely touching them, a sudden lump appearing in her throat as the scars once again reminded her of how much pain he'd had endured in his life. Both physical and emotional.

Stepping slowly around him, she let her fingers outline every little scar and leaning forward, she brushed her lips over a particular thick scar, feeling an insane urge to hurt the ones who had hurt him. She felt him shudder as her fingers ghosted over the scar that went from his right shoulder blade across his whole back, ending shortly before it reached the hem of his pants and skimming her fingers over his waist to his stomach, she stepped back in front of him.

Staring up in his eyes, she was suddenly uncertain how to proceed. Somehow the fact that they hadn't spoken one word since they'd stepped into the cabin made the whole situation so intense that she feared to make a wrong move and ruin everything.

But then he lifted his hand and pushed her gently back, his fingers working on the first button of her blouse and Emma groaned deeply when he leaned down and let his mouth wander along the rim as he opened button after button. His hand flattened against her stomach as her blouse fell open when he reached the last button and using his hook he pulled it over her shoulders, his mouth closing around one nipple, sucking it into his mouth through the fabric of her bra.

She didn't even realize that his hand had wandered to the clasp of her bra, her mind solely focused on the sensations his mouth elicited in her and she suppressed a whimper when he leaned back. But her breath hitched in her throat as he slipped her bra down her shoulders, his gaze heating up as his eyes locked on her naked breasts, making her feel as if he would set her skin on fire with only one look.

Raising his hand, he let one finger circle one of her breasts, making her nipple harden even more in response and as he leaned down to trace the path of his finger with his tongue, hot pleasure shot straight to her core. His lips were only teasing touches, only skimming over her skin and as he reached the peak he stopped, his breath brushing over her and she almost yanked his head forward, wanted to thrust her nipple into his mouth and a jolt of hot, pulsing lust surged through her body as his tongue suddenly licked over the tip, his teeth scraping tentatively over the sensitive peak before he sucked it into his mouth once again and Emma thought she would explode right then and there, his tongue twirling around her puckered nipple almost making her come.

But then his mouth was suddenly gone and he turned her around, his hand finding its way down her stomach, his fingers opening her pants swiftly and pushing them gently down her legs. He let go of her for the few seconds it took them to slip both out of their shoes before his arms were around her again, pulling her back against his body.

His fingers disappeared under her panties, brushing softly over her, parting her and Emma turned her head upwards, searching his lips, her tongue finding his as his fingers slipped through her wetness, stopping teasingly at her entrance, just sliding back and forth slowly and Emma arched into his touch, the want, the need making her feel dizzy.

She knew he would make her come like this if she wouldn't stop him. But she wanted to have him in her for the first time. She needed him in her. Now.

Her hand reached for his wrist, pulling his hand out and turning around, she stepped back, meeting his gaze and as she looked into his blue eyes, eyes hooded with desire, she needed to hold back the words that almost tumbled out of her mouth. She loved him and she wanted to tell him but somehow this night wasn't the right moment. She would tell him. Soon. But not now.

Breaking eye contact with him, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against the rapid beating pulse point at his neck, letting her hands trail down his stomach until she felt the buttons of his pants under her fingers. Opening them slowly, her fingers brushed over him ever so softly, a smile curving up her lips as she heard his sharp intakes of breath every time her fingers made contact with his length and when she had unfastened all the buttons, she pushed the pants down, taking his boxer briefs with them, admiring his body for a few seconds before she closed the gap between their bodies.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she stood up on her tiptoes, their mouths meeting for another slow kiss and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her into his body, a sigh slipping over her lips as she felt his length against her stomach, the contact making her whole body vibrate in anticipation.

Killian stepped back and took her hand, pulling her towards the bunk, pushing her down gently, his hand and hook went to her panties, drawing them down her legs, revealing everything to his hungry gaze and Emma opened her legs, welcoming him as he covered her body with his and feeling his hardness against her inner thigh, she shifted impatiently under him until he was pressing against her entrance and Emma wrapped her hands around his neck, waiting for him to enter her.

When he did, he slid into her so excruciatingly slow that Emma held her breath, arching her back, demanding from him silently to push deeper but he didn't budge, giving her another toe-curling kiss while he was still only half-buried in her. Emma envied his restraint, she wanted to claw his skin open, she wanted to feel him pushing into her with hard thrusts and she whimpered under his lips, not able to keep herself from pleading.

"Killian, please. I need you." Her voice sounded hoarse and eerily loud in the silence of the cabin.

But instead of pushing deeper into her he retreated and Emma let out a strangled sound, half sob, half moan, locking her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling away further. "Where do you think you're going, pirate?"

"Nowhere." Killian replied huskily and moved his hips forward, slipping into her and Emma cried out as he leaned forward, burying himself even deeper in her before he stilled every movement again for a few seconds. As he started moving again it was in the same excruciatingly slow pace than before.

She wanted to hit him, wanted to make him push harder. Faster. Her body was vibrating, every single nerve ending was sizzling, she wasn't able anymore to take in deep breaths as he kept torturing her with long and slow strokes, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"Oh my!" Emma let out a silent moan as his hand reached between their bodies, his fingers stroking over her most sensitive spot and she exploded under him, her walls clenching around him and his fingers slipped to her waist, digging into her flesh as he kept pushing into her, not letting her getting down from her high as he altered the angle of his thrusts, hitting her even deeper and Emma felt another wave tugging at her, her heart picking up its pace again as he pushed her towards another orgasm, this time tumbling over the edge with her, their bodies arching into each other, the intensity of their orgasms making them see stars.

Killian knew he was probable crushing her but he just needed a few seconds to be even able to move a muscle. He jerked in her arms as she clenched her walls around him again, a low chuckle reaching his ear and he smiled against her skin as he sensed the pride in her voice that she made him jump. But he was only a man. Of course he would never get tired of this.

Slipping out of her, he rolled down from her and pulled her into his arms, arranging the blanket around them one-handed and Emma snuggled deeper into his embrace, closing her eyes tiredly, her fingers intertwining with his as his arm went around her waist and drawing his hand up, she pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

"Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

It had been a long time since she'd stayed in a bed with a man after having sex with him. The last ten years her love life had only excited in one-night stands or hot but short affairs but this, what she had with Killian … it was different. Because with him there were feelings involved. Deep feelings.

Two broken hearts had found each other and despite the hurt and pain they both had to endure so far in their lives they were able to trust again. They were able to trust each other. Because they shared a special connection. A connection Emma was sure no one could destroy.

"_Before we met, _

_I was as lost as a person could be_

_and yet you saw something in me _

_that somehow gave me direction again."_

_Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

**But that's really the end! See, I was able to keep it tender and believe me that was no easy task. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
